end ofshadwosgelion
by kikeun
Summary: a sexy lemon about sonadow and with anime characters. im sorry, this is my first fanfiction so i had my friend help me, hoepsuly it is ok for you to reed
1. Chapter 1

Shidow gazed erotically into sanics eyes before he started chowing down on his CHILI DOGr. Then, before sonic could, react, he decided, to insert his massive horsecocks. Suddenly, Shadow teleports behind sanic and inserted his cokc into his urethra. Jimme nutrin burst in through the door with a raging jim-boner and impaled Shaduw with it, instantly destroying him with purple flurp. Shadow was now released from this mortal coil, the endless darkness will now overtake him. Jimbo tore off his mask to revel he was actually Yoshikage Kira who blew shadew so hard with his Killer queen, he now held shadwes hands in his hands and got an raging Bonrer "What a bweatifuc duwannwg."After yoshikage delet shadows handg he vigorusly stardtled 2 jaq off with the sightng of no hand shadow. Suddenly amy dropped from the ceiling and started peeing onto sonif who was was simulatneuosly being penetrated in the urethra and butt by shadowius cocks and his from his corpse.

CHarmi bey then came in with two dragon dildos bcuz he is a fegit to slap amu so hardthat shey lost her face, making sohnig orgasmn 2 teims. Feeling the slap against amy's face the feeling of immense ecstasy and euphoria are complemented by the realisation of the swirling cosmos and all that is the world.

What did I just read, thought Samual Hyde as looked at his computer screen in a mix of disgust and intreague, suddenly Ben garrison came into his room and patted him on the head, "It'll be all right he said."but he when benjamin gasrison came around to assist asimr h9ydee , JUSTINRPG COMES OUT OF KNOW HERE TO SWALLOW THE HOLE WaRDo WITH HIS GAPING ASSHOLE. But he was was countered by a sertf attac froim a man dressed in all black, wielding a katana, whose face was covered by a gay fucks mask- kenji katana. But Jhon from gearfield came in and helpfed kanjo deveant the anus of jostenrpeg by fisting of the borf star into the sun. This may be, but you see, power without perception is virtually useless and therefore of no true value! Suddenly Tadakuni awoke, "Uwaaaa I'm gonna be late," he ran to school with toast in mouth, his two friends Yoshitake, and Hidenori ran behind him, eating lobster, and gyro off the spike. The world shook as this happened. "What's happening?! Helios?" Bob Page said as sonic lost any idea as to what the fuck he should be writing. Suddenly Sh teleported behind him andn put his biens into sonics urheetha. The powerf uh fdthe two chili dongs fusing caused them to merge into Super $h ™. **(Authors Notde: Did ju rike it?)** There I stand on the pier, reflecting on the never ending horizon of sea, and I whisper something that comes from my heart, i'm so fucked up.

Ġ̟̳ͥͣ͛ͩ̃͝o̡̞͚̼͍̺͉͚͓̽ͤͮ̽ͮd̡̰̩͑̑͑ͧ͗ͥ ̴͆ͨͩ͘҉̫̙̤̫̥ͅi̦̲̼̫̣̣̔͛͊͛͘͜͠ͅs̸̘̜ͬ̔ ̵̮̜̗͚̋̂̒ͧͫͦ͐̐̀͢d̈̍̅̉̌̍̚̚͏̘̹̟̭̝̳̲̣e̠͇̪̹͆͆͆͋͜a̬̒́ͣd̷͓̭̥͉̘ͭ̈̍͆̋͗,̻͍ͫ̅̃̏ͅ ̶̻̤̘̣̹̲̩̬͒̔ͫ̂ͧͤw̵̛̖̞͎̜̭͇͖̏̔̇͟h̸̪̦͙̺͎̙̯͛ͤ̾͐̕y̧͈͈͓͑ͦ̑ͯ̏̾͋̕ ̷̧̣̩͇̹̪̂́ͅȍ̯̣̗̩̩̹̖ͪͅh̓̍ͮ҉̷̭̩̟ ͔̮̦͋ͦ̓̚͠w̨͉̯͉͉͓͖͔͉̎̃̆͒ͤ̀̕ͅhͯͤ͏̨͙͔̜y͚̼͓̪̬̎ͤ͐̅͜͡,̵͎̞̹͔͎̣͚̒̃̾̍ͨ̊͒͠ ̧̛͎͔̟̥̊̅̄ͦͧ̾ͨ̉̌͞ţ̝̘̜͖̟ͩ́ͤ͋ͤ̇ͬͪḣ̵̩̻̰̤̘̪͉̠̒̏͛̀ͅę̧̱̭̪̥̑ͩͮͦͯ̒ͤ ̛̤͕̻̤̣ͪͬ̿ͫ̇ͭ́w̡͙̞̅̕o̷̱̪̝͇͑́̔͗̉͒̒̌r͎̹̺̲̰̊̓ͭͧͬͫľ̸͇͓̖̻̤̩̙̮̓̒ͧ͊̎ͥ̌͠͡d̤̙̤̗̑̉ͪ͂̏̈́ ̺̤͕̫̄ͧ͐i̢͚̝ͩş̪̻̞͕͕̟͓ͥ̐̌͒͌͑̉ ̻̑ͩͪͯ̄̉̆́d̙̠̝̞̜̦͖̪̞̍ͤͧ̏̀y̰͚̮̔̉ͫ̈́̊͑̅ͮ͛i̵̡̻̣͕̺̹͖̹̞̋̈́̅̿n̒̈̄̒̚҉̥̲̠̲͍́g͈̜̰̫ͭͧ̑̕ ͉͙̞͓̝̣̅̂̉͜å̿̊ͯ͏҉̟̼̤̘̜̜ş͉̟͙̌̚ ̛̤̱͈ͪ̾̃̿́̈͋͝ͅy̢̜̥̅ͦ́͌ͨͤo̡͇̰̮͚̱̰̞ͪͮ̒ư͇̿̎̈́ͩ̉͊̕ ̶̷̮͓̩̋̇̇ͧ̾͞j̴̹̗͔̩̮̳͉͙̒̔̾̋ͣͩữ̢̖̝̠̫͚̦͖͊ͨ͞ͅs̙͖̰̤̬̱̈͋͊ͨ́͟t̡͔͈̫̖̙ͦ̌̐͋ͭ̄̌͌͞ ̶̸̠̺͚͑ͦ̈̿̉ͤ͆̀w̔͊̎͊͆͆͏̣̹a̵̜̭ͬ̄̍ͪ̄ͧt̴̪͎̖̂̀c̹͖̩̾̐̏̎̑̄͋̾̓h̶ͬ͏̭̼̬̦,̨͉͎̥̗̙͎̘̊̓͑̿̋̈́̂͜ͅ ̲̺͈̑ͥ̀̄ͥ̕t̞̮̻͑ͮ̊̾ͣ̌͠hͩ́ͫͭͮ̓͢͞͏͉̥̯͙̲͍̥ͅe̓̃ͮ̚͏̠̼ ̄͑͏̡̳͙̬ç̳̩̙̜͎̙ͨͥ̿ͨ͞͠ǫ̯̠͍͙̒ͮͫ̌̊͛̎̑͞r̙͈͙̹͑̍͢r̗͚̝̦͙̱̓̈ͦ̏u̸̡̻͋ͣ͡p̛͓͖̜̹̲ͦ̔͝t̩̙̖̂͌͂̏̍̓͂́į̼͍̱̰̱̹͚̄͌ͨ̒ͮ̑o̟̟̳̖͚͚ͧ͐ṇ̛̮̰̦̹̤̞̾͛̿̓ ̡͖͍̬̗͑̏̍͜ͅs̷̷̟̬̤̰͈̹̜̖̏̅͟p̔ͣ͂̓̓̽̃͗͢͞͏̰̟̱̙̤̲̗̮r̨̪̠̖̳̝ͧ͒̍̂̋ͪe̟͈͉̬̯ͪ̀ͭ̽͑̿͜ͅȃ̸̵̛̬̺̼̠̰̭̪͔̃̊̃ͤ̋́ͦd̡͙̤͎̀̑ͣͥ͊ͤ̀͑sͣ̄̓̔̄ͯ̄ͣ̚҉̠͕̞͉̪̖̻͞,̹̗̠̪̎ͨ͞ ̶̤͈̘̹̣̟͒̿̐w̨̳̮̓hͬͭ͊̉̆ͩ̈̇̚҉͇͕̥̥̥͘y͍͙͕͚̯͇͕ͯ̄̑ ̶̛̩͓͓̻̉͋ͯ̽̈́ͣ́,̶̪̿̉͊̿̃̐̈́͡͞ ̴̯̖͈͎̯̩ͣ̔͌͡w̴̴̴̥͙͎͔̹̞̲̌̿ḧ̵̨̘͚́̈́̄ͦ͠ȳ̗̫͈̰͓̠̪̝̀ͯͪ̈́́ͨ̈ͣ ̴̨̞̙̘̥͕̞̒͑̋͋́͘ͅ,̷̲͎̯ͭ̌̎̓́ ̛̀ͬ͋͆ͥ͋̚҉̯̘̝̻w̙̹̲̲̐h͕̼͕͖̣̼ͦ͊̆̎ͬͪ́̚y̧̱͉̖͗ͮͧ ̘͖̞̮̏̎̀̀̚͝,̧̬̞͙͔ͥ͊͆ ̆̉҉̣̮̭̘̻̥w̹̦͖̉̿͐̓ͫ̍́h̷̵̢̳̼̺̟͍̙͇͉͛̌̎ͅy̧̙͙͙̩̜͗̅ͨ̿ͨ̓͒ ̼̦̝̘̺̥̪ͯ͐̐̎ͨ̑͜,̯̝̲̟͈̺̮ͤͪ̏̌ͪͪ̾͗ ̵̞͙̗͚̹̭̗̿ͪͣͅw̜̱̗̩͉͖͓͙̽͞h̼͎͕͙̤ͣ̓͋͆̾͜y̞̞̍̚?̵̵̻͑͐̆̑͟?̗̥͑͛̀

ThIs story was sponsered by: www . sonadow. com and thelemonparty . o

J͙̭͚͙̖͇ͧͧ͗̓̿͐̈̀͝Ų̴̵̳̣͙̰͊ͪ͋ͦ̊ͯ̿͡ͅS̢̛̠͍̪͎̹̯͙͉̘ͭͪ͌̆͋ͪ̚ͅŢ͈̗̲̻̜̜̘̤̩̘̲̺͖̺̼͌ͨͯ͒̕̕͡ ̔͗̂͏̸͎̙͇̗̝̗̹̰̲͔̤̼́̕͜F̴̝̯̠̠͔̱̙̬͙͗̆͆̏ͤ̅̃͆̆̏̍̄̃͐̇̅̈̎͠͞Ứ̢̛̯̟͔̰̖̭̻̹̥̗͚̆̌ͯ̐̄̿̾ͨ̕̕C̛̖̮̪̞͉̾ͩ̓͒̔̂ͬ͋͊͘Ķ̋͊̀̒̐͊̀͂̽̔́ͪ̓̓ͫͤͬ͌͂҉̸̴̣̻̹͉͉̯̦̤͝ ̸̵̇̌͆́̉ͤ̚̚҉̜͓̝̥͇̹̺͔̘͔͚͍̥̫͓͍̞M͎͓̬̳̙̮̻̟̞ͦͥͦ̆̄̄̑ͯͩ͐͛ͣͭ͂̿́͞͞Ỳ̽ͫ̆ͨ͌ͧͮͧ̐ͫ̐ͮͪ͂̊̅͌͏̢͖͔̝̤̗̦̹͎̤̠̫̱͎̕ ̷̖̫͕̫̤̬̭͚̯̞͕͕̲̟̱̻̱͂̌͌̈ͭ͒͢S̐ͣͣͦͧͤ͋ͩ̄͏̮͉̖͔̤̮̻̻̤͉̗͜͝Ȟ̷̞̘̲͖̗̣̩͕͓̤͔̍̇̄̊ͭ͋͐͜Ḯ̸̶̹̩̭̮̜̬̠̳̹̱̱̰̻̗̹̑̐ͥͭͨ̓T̵̴͕̻̰͔ͣͣ̈̌̉͟͜͞ ́̄̇͆ͩ͐͏̺̫̞̝̙͘͡Ů̏̍̈́̒ͨ͑̃͂͌́ͣ̽͋͂̅͐̚͏̨̲͈̘̻̦͚P͓̖͙̮̘ͧ͆̔̓̅ͮͦͬ̅͆͒̏͢͜

̴̫͉̹̠͖̥̭͔̗̭̰̗̰͚̝̳̱͗̉̏͂̅ͥ̏̎̇̈̆̓͡ͅͅṲ̡̖͓̤̬͓̥͓͉̳͕̲̯̹͌̃̄͑̃̌̈̾̌̇

͖͎̦̟͓͚̮̫̥̩̠̖̺̣̭̦̻̄ͯ̌͐̐͐ͫ̓͛̅́͋̃́̀́͟Ş̵̸̛̲̖̭̯̯̼̙̠̺̮̜̱̠̫̥̻͙̊ͮ̂̚

̢̩͔̭̹̙͔͙̦̼̪̆̿ͣͣ͊͊͗̎ͭ̆͡Tͥ͛͗͛͑҉͇̭̹͍̱̼̬̯̻͎̥͈͍̫̙̞͎̮͡

̵̈́̃̽̅̔҉̩͇̘̣͇̩̣̼́́

̷͇̙̼̼͖̞͋̽͛̐̾̈́͗͌ͦ̈́̏̊̃̌̑͗̿ͬ͜͝͞F̵̸̴̢̛̖̟͍̩͕̲̳͔̦̟͖̖͇̭͖̪̓ͣ̌͂̿̓̊̃͛ͨ̏

̴͔͕̗̬̜̼̰̻̦̣̠͉͓̲̱͋̾ͬ̐͛͆̄͂̑̅̋̕U̸ͪ͗͐̃ͩͣͣ́͠҉̧͔̹͔̟̖̳͚͎͚͍̬̥

̷̠̩͉̠̺̒̉̿̌̇̀̀̕͢C͗̈́͆ͮ̒̇̇̋̈́̆ͫ̓ͤ͑͏̸̧̼͉̼̱

͍̩̞̼̼̞̙̲͎̙̟̗̾ͤ̀̓ͭ͛ͬ̀̚͟ͅK͇̖̳̼̍ͣ̆ͨͯ͢͜

̨͙̯̱͖̼̠̹̍͒̓̑̀͠

̇̿͑ͪ̌҉̨̫̱͍̻͔͚͎̻̬̰̳̬͕̰̀͠M̵̧̨͕͙̩̰̼̘̜̹̣͉̤̙̤̑̊̃ͪ̓̏͆ͭ̏̌̾̌̑ͦͭ̒͠͡

̂̈́ͦͫͦͣ̓͋ͮ͒̃ͤͬͤ̄̚͢͡҉̟̦͖̟̣Y͔̱̻̖̭͙̍͗́̀ͬ͛̽ͪͩ̈́͝

̡̧̈́ͭ̃ͩ́̂͊̌̂ͯ̏͏̢̭̜͉̫̤̜̦͇ͅ

̢̛͚̗͍͖̱̫̣̞͉̘̺̦͖͍̦ͥ̃̂ͮ̋ͭ͘S̯͕̖͓͉͚̯͔̯͖̼̅ͪͪ͐́͑̃̊̑ͦ͐́͞ͅ

̴̰̭̥̪͓̮͍̲͎̠̳ͬ̿ͭ̀̈̾̓ͩ͊̉̓̀͘H̷̴̦̠͔͍̺̺̻̘̼̪̦͍̭̩̳͚̦̲ͫ̃̆̑̆͊̿ͮ̈͐ͤ̓̓̍ͩ́ͪ͂ͅ

̅ͬ̈͋ͣ̀͑͌͟͟҉͉͕̘̪͇̺̯̮̭̣͢ͅI̴̓̈́̍̐̔ͭ̈́̉̾̓͛̐͒̃̈̚͏̯̹̖̣̭̺͇̳ͅ

̷̧̥̲͚̤̠̭͔̹̱͓̙̱́̊͋̊ͯ͋̌̈̆ͪT̶̷̻̰̤̜͙͚͈̯̳͐ͦ̈̌̎ͯ̐͟͠

̓ͭͣ̅ͭ͛ͥͭ̅҉̭̙̬̫̺͎̭̥̬̲̳̺̪̼̗

̵̛͑̄ͯ̈̾ͩ҉̧̟̮̙̩̼̪̣͈͇͓̱͙͈̥̦̀ͅͅUͦ̊͑ͪ̎͆ͥ̏͑̐̅ͥͪ̚҉̸̧̘̪͎͚̟̼̰̦͖̗̯̕͜ͅ


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan Joestart became a goy in 2013 when he met sonic. Sonic was the love of his life and would never be forghetti by Jownathan even though we was dead. "Nani baka deus" said Shadwewlad renembered the events of the previous day with horror, a shiver went up his spine and boner. Then johnathan lowered himself around shadenic's massive whorsecokc. "Somedoby onc told mii The worldo was COLD AND LONELY" Smahs moth started saying to Sheddys DICKO "It's our song, Honey" said Jogneathe as he inserted his urethre into shwedsne's boypiusus, making himself cum al over the couhvv and astaing it forever.. Suddenty Jownaden tore off his fac "It was me DIO" he laughteded "I stile Erina's kiss and Shrefsdows cog now." "Y-you monsterd" Mouthed SHARKEOD: in horror, he felt he had betrayed Jonjfnklas by taking dios Cocka-cola. SS Shrek walks in "Ey laddsies I herd my song"After Shrej was finsihed the talking, Mob Pscyjo waslked in asn said, "i rached 100% rage, now ur all, gonna die" and exploded. But sometihfdn was differet and instead of glowin was his cock giant and pulsing. FUCK I LOSED. Wih the poewr of zawrado cum, sahdfonic coud feel as if tiem idself was slwroing downf, he wasj begoineig stronger with etery sexond. DiGIOrno fugged so hard. So hard that shadaernic2 dids not know what ro do, and then he found himsedf cuming(we aids dis 4u), "oh no, he thoughs, i am betrayid johsndathan againk" and then he blout his loaded isnto Diode with a screesm of regres.

I quickly woke up from my erotic dream, "Oh god, what the fuck, what kind of fucking dream was that?"Luoigi thought. He put on his school uniform and quckly fucked off to School, where he met up with his waifus. But oon his qwa over, Louisgi couds not stop thing,king about that dreem, and soon her was smashturbating again… but moemurry of school.


End file.
